A Sohmas Midsummer's mystery
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: The Sohmas where all out, when Tohru gets kidnapped! Will they find her? Kyo and Tohru fluff. Please R&R! XXX :
1. Chapter 1

A Sohmas Midsummer's mystery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**STILL THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS, YAY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW FANFIC! PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! XXX **

Chapter 1:

It was a midsummer's late morning; Tohru was peacefully cooking away in the kitchen, for when the 3 Sohmas came home. Shigure, Yuki and the orange haired boy, Kyo, had a sudden Zodiac meeting and Akito insisted on Kyo going too.

'What does Akito want Kyo for; he is never invited when it's the New Years Eve party maybe...' Tohru was interrupted in her thought when she heard the front door slide open.

"Shigure... Yuki... Kyo... is that you?" Tohru asked then she sensed someone behind her, before she could do anything, a gloved hand covered her mouth, preventing her scream being any louder. She struggled in the strangers grasp. Then something hard hit her on the head making her head ache then everything went black!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile:_

The three male Sohmas walked up to the house seeing the front door wide open.

"That's strange; maybe she is outside hanging up washing or something." Yuki stated

"My flower, we are home!" Shigure's voice rang around the creepily silent house, there was no answer, and he repeated his perverted call.

"Hmm, that is rather strange she always leaves a note saying she's gone out, and she would at least shut the front door." Shigure quoted stoking his chin.

"I will go check outside." Yuki exclaimed with worry in his voice

Kyo was now in the kitchen looking at the half finished rice balls on the counter, it felt something on the floor under his foot, and he lifted his foot to find one of Tohru's ribbons crumpled. He ran into the living room to find Shigure pondering and Yuki walking down the stairs obviously from checking whether she was in her room.

"I've found this." Kyo exclaimed holding out a turquoise ribbon to the other 2. This was now a full Midsummer mystery.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" an evil laugh rang in the Sohmas ears, they turned around to find a...

**DUDUDAAAA! WHO IS THIS CREEP AND WHERE IS TOHRU? (I STILL DON'T KNOW MYSELF, BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK ) SORRY WAS'NT VERY LONG, ANYWAYS THANKS YOU FOR READING! XXX PREETY PLEASES REVIEW! CHAPTER 2 UP NEXT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**THINK I HAVE FIGURED WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! TEEHEE! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! XXX **

Chapter 1 reminder:

Kyo was now in the kitchen looking at the half finished rice balls on the counter, it felt something on the floor under his foot, and he lifted his foot to find one of Tohru's ribbons crumpled. He ran into the living room to find Shigure pondering and Yuki walking down the stairs obviously from checking whether she was in her room.

"I've found this." Kyo exclaimed holding out a turquoise ribbon to the other 2. This was now a full Midsummer mystery.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" an evil laugh rang in the Sohmas ears, they turned around to find a...

Chapter 2:

They turned around to find a caped figure holding a pale and unconscious Tohru, who had a gun pointed to her head.

"Move and I'll shoot her, killing her instantly!" The low voiced stranger sniggered; the 3 Sohmas didn't move a muscle, as the stranger dragged Tohru out the front door with the gun still pointing to her head. She started to stir her eyes flickering; the caped figure knocked her over the head with the gun, making her unconscious again. Kyo cursed under his breath, Yuki snarled and Shigure looked like he was about to faint.

An unregistered white van pulled up outside the house, Tohru was literally chucked in the back and the boot door closed. Kyo took his chance with no threat of Tohru being hurt, and he lunged himself at the figure, Kyo was then shot in his arm giving a small grunt in pain. The stranger got in the van driving off going insanely fast!

"What are you doing standing there?" "Let's go get her!" Kyo fumed

"They are too dangerous, we will call the police." Shigure added

"Fine, but if they don't find her, I'm blaming you two!" Kyo screamed barging in to the house, picking the phone up.

"Kyo, I'M the people person!"Shigure reasoned and Kyo chucked the phone at the apparent _People Person_.

_2 hour later after a lot of interviews, calling the police and calling other Sohmas, Uo and Hanajima who were gathered at Shigure's house: _

"When I get my hands on these people I am gonna, urr, KILL THEM!" Uo shouted, whilst Hanajima was calming her down.

"I'm with you on that one!" Shouted Haru who was turning into a black Haru, the whole Sohma family were gathered in the living room. A tall, slim police woman of about 30 and a police man of about 45 walked in addressing the Sohmas on the situation:

"Miss Honda as you know is an orphan, these kidnappers takes girls just like herself, who are venerable because their orphans. Anyway these people sell the girls to rich people in other countries, these cases are happening a lot all of a sudden, and we have had 7 cases other than these two months. At least we know she will be in the company of other girls who are in the same position as her. They are probably being kept in some old ware house!" The police women informed going in to rage.

"Don't worry we will find Miss Honda; try to avoid any paparazzi who are trying to get information. The press do know, and by now it is probably all over the news, this hasn't happened in a while so people will be in uproar about 8 girls missing in 2 months. Anyway, none of you should blame this on yourself; you couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening." The police man added

"We will inform you if we have any news. We will find her!" The police women determinedly exclaimed tried to lift the spirit, but epically failed. All the Sohmas looked like they were going to faint. There was often small sniffs and sobs breaking the silence mainly come from the crying Kisa and Momiji.

**HOW WAS IT? I KNOW A BIT DRIMATIC BUT THAT'S ME FOR YOU! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 UP NEXT! XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 3! PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! XXX SORRY WE WON'T BE CHECKING UP ON TOHRU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAYLIKE WHERE SHE IS! THANK YOU AGAIN! XXX**

Chapter 2 reminder:

"We will inform you if we have any news. We will find her!" The police women determinedly exclaimed tried to lift the spirit, but epically failed. All the Sohmas looked like they were going to faint. There was often small sniffs and sobs breaking the silence mainly come from the _crying her eyes out,_ Kisa.

Chapter 3:

It was the morning after the kidnap the whole Sohma family, Uo and Hanajima had camped out in the living room, Shigure had turned on the TV, the channel that came on was the news:

"Another 17 year old girl the name of Tohru Honda (picture of Tohru on screen) has been kidnapped along with other girls around the country previously this month; the news has just been revelled. If you have seen Tohru Honda please immediately report the police. The girl was last spotted by..."The news reporter went on when switched off.

Kyo had turned off the TV and chucked the remote half way across the room, breaking a vase with flowers in it that Yuki had picked for Tohru, water broken bits of pottery splattered on the floor. Yuki unsurprisingly burst out in tears instead of throttling Kyo. Haru and Ayam tried to comfort the crying Yuki, Kyo just stood there shocked at Yuki's weakness, and Ritsu stood apologising saying he should have stopped Kyo and will clear up the mess. He started clearing it up with Kisa's help; she picked up a bit of scrapped paper with a address on it.

"Well done smart arse!" Uo shouted at Kyo

"Don't call me that!" Kyo shouted back

"Excuse me? Is this anyone's?" Kisa cutely asked over the noise of the argument, showing the piece of paper

"Shut up Kyo! Bring it to Grandpa, Kisa." Shigure kindly told Kisa

"Hmm, sounds like the address were the derelict houses are." Hatori observed over Shigure's shoulder.

"I bet the creep dropped it out of his pocket when he dragged Tohru out the room." Kyo added

"I think this should go straight to the Police!" Shigure exclaimed jumping up, finding a police women outside the house and giving it to her.

"Thank you Sir, we will check this out right away!" The police women answered. Shigure then walked back into the house. She got out her walky talky and spoke in to it saying the address that was on the piece of paper and that they should immediately check it out.

The police women walked in to the house and informed the Sohmas once again:

"They are checking the address on the piece of paper; it is one of those derelict houses which would be a likely place to keep the girls away from people seeing them." The police women stated

"Well done Kyo, I think you actually did well by chucking the remote at the vase making water go every were and..."Shigure went on when Kyo slapped him.

_2 hours later:_

"THEY'VE FOUND THEM!" The police women exclaimed excitedly running in to the living room. All Sohmas looked at her then at each other with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"They were in one of the derelict houses, also there were 7 others with her, they said you will be able to see her tomorrow, after they've interviewed her, they have also caught the people responsible!" The girl said cheerfully

"I can't believe it, they have found HER!" Uo shouted everyone laughed, relieved that she is alive and in the country.

**SORRY A BIT CHEESY! OH WELL, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XXX **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4! PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! XXX **

Chapter 3 reminder:

_2 hours later:_

"THEY'VE FOUND THEM!" The police women exclaimed excitedly running in to the living room. All Sohmas looked at her then at each other with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"They said you will be able to see her tomorrow, after they've interviewed her, they have also caught the people responsible!" The girl said cheerfully

"I can't believe it, they have found HER!" Uo shouted everyone laughed, relieved that she is alive and in the country.

Chapter 4:

_At the police station the next morning:_

"We are going to see her again, Arisa!" Hanajima exclaimed in her creepy voice. The Sohmas along with Uo and Hanajima, where in front of the main desk in the Police Station.

"How can I help you?" The police station receptionist asked

"Yes you can, we are here to pick up Tohru Honda."Shigure replied

"Oh right, she is in the other room, just be careful she still feels very venerable, it must of been very traumatizing for her! Anyway this way please." The women signalled them on

The Sohmas and others walked through the big white doors, in front of them were 8 fast asleep girls all similar ages of Tohru. Two girls were leaning on either of Tohru's shoulders and Tohru's head was lent on one of the girls head. Every one smiled at the sight of the sleeping Tohru. The receptionist carefully tapped Tohru on the knee making her stir and her eyes flickered open. She stared at the people in front of her, tears trickling down the side of her face with a huge smile as well. She could now go home! Uo and Hana ran over to her and hugged her.

_Later on once they were home Tohru and Kyo took a walk:_

"You don't know how worried I was about you!" Kyo exclaimed

"I'm sorry." Tohru quietly said with a small blush spread across her face.

"No, don't apologise, you couldn't help being taken away by a crazy man!" Kyo exclaimed, Tohru giggled, they locked eye contact and blushed. Kyo then took interest in the ground (they have stopped walking now.) Tohru bravely stroked his face with her hand; he looked up at her putting his hand over hers. They now both resembled tomatos and staring at each other. Slowly they leaned in to each other brushing lips; Kyo then led the kiss making it more passionate. Kyo snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Tohru reached and put her arms around his neck. They reluctantly broke apart to lack of breath.

"I love you!" Tohru let out on loss of air,

"I love you too!" Kyo answered back stroking her face.

"Come on lets go back inside." Kyo suggested, they walked back, hand in hand.

**SO HOW WAS IT? I KNOW IT WAS A BIT FAST! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX **


	5. AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE GOT A POLL (U KNOW VOTING) ON MY PROFILE, I WAS WONDERING IF U WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO VOTE! THANKS! :) LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

** iluvfruitsbasket**

** xxxxx**

** 3**


End file.
